Repair and Rebuild
by BlackFox12
Summary: Set after episode ten. Matt goes to talk to Foggy. Contains spanking. Don't like? Don't read


**Repair and Rebuild**

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own anything from the television series Daredevil and I'm not making any money from this fic

 **Summary:** Set after episode ten. Matt goes to talk to Foggy

 **Warning(s):** Spanking; spoilers for the first series of Daredevil; AU; some mentions of violence

 **Author's Note:** This fic was inspired by Jet's 'spanking bank' idea... It's not exactly what she suggested, but I hope it's close enough

* * *

Matt wasn't sure that he'd find Foggy at the office. He knew that his friend didn't want to see him... but he didn't want to leave things this way between them. He was healing at a faster rate than most people would... but he knew he still had to be careful. He'd already managed to reopen one of his wounds already.

Foggy wasn't at his apartment... or he was so angry with Matt, he wasn't willing to open the door to him. Matt hadn't been able to hear any kind of movement inside the apartment... but if Foggy had locked himself in his bedroom, Matt might not have been able to hear him even utilising his extra senses.

So he'd decided to try the office.

Matt stood there with his cane in his hand. He didn't need it around Foggy... not so much anymore... but he couldn't guarantee Karen wouldn't be in the office. She'd definitely question it if he suddenly stopped using his cane.

At least one of his friends didn't hate him... but if Foggy _did_ tell Karen what he was hiding? Matt wasn't sure how he'd feel... though it would certainly put another person in danger. At least there was no evidence right now that Fisk knew who he was... so Foggy's knowledge wouldn't put him in danger; not unless he disagreed with him so much, he was willing to turn him over to the police.

Which Matt knew was unlikely to happen.

Matt reached for the door handle and opened the door to the office. He tapped his cane from side to side... and then stopped as his senses gave him a familiar image.

"You don't need to keep up appearances." Foggy's voice was flat... but there was an underlying note of hurt to it. "Karen's not here. It's not like we have any clients. I'm not sure we even have a firm."

Every word felt like a knife in Matt's heart. The pain from his still-healing wounds was nothing compared to the emotional hurt from putting his friend through this. "Foggy... I'm _sorry_."

"Yeah. You said that already."

And it wasn't enough. Matt didn't need to hear Foggy say the words to know that. He felt awful... but slowly let the cane drop from his fingers. "Then if an apology isn't enough... I'll let you beat me. For lying to you for you so long. For... breaking your trust in me."

Foggy snorted softly. "Even if you _weren't_ covered with wounds... there's no way I'd be able to kick your ass, Matt. You _lied_ to me... I feel too betrayed... too hurt... I can't..." His voice trailed off.

"Then don't beat me up. There's another way you can deal with this," Matt said softly. He waited, but when Foggy didn't say anything, he went on. "Like my faith. I confess... then I have penance to do." His voice dropped as he added, "And then I get forgiven."

"I can't give you a rosary to do, Matt. I don't think it would even work."

"That's not... what I'm saying." Matt took a deep breath. "You're right that I'm wounded. But my backside isn't. I know we were never part of any hazing rituals, but it's not like we weren't aware of them going on. If I..." He stopped, cleared his throat and continued on. "If you... paddled me... it wouldn't make my wounds any worse, but you could punish me. It... would help _both_ of us feel better." Matt felt close to tears as he spoke softly. "You're more than my friend, Foggy. You're my family... the only family I have left. I... don't know what I'd do if you abandoned me."

"I don't want to hurt you."

Matt could hear the difference in Foggy's heartbeat. "You're lying," he said quietly.

"Damn it, Matt." But there was little heat in Foggy's voice. "You know what? You're right. I _do_ want to hurt you... because you hurt me. And no one ever hurt me like that before. You're my brother... but I don't even know if I can trust you."

Matt cut himself off before he apologised again. An apology wasn't going to make any difference. It wasn't going to heal their relationship. Maybe _this_ was the only thing that could do that... submitting to punishment from his best friend... his brother.

"I'm not going to paddle you, Matt... but I _am_ going to spank you. Come here." Foggy hesitated. "I mean... towards me. You know where I am, right?"

"I know where you are." Matt made his way towards his friend, stopping in front of Foggy. "Do you want me to bend over the desk?"

"No." Foggy moved over to sit down on the chair at the desk. "Uh..."

Matt didn't wait for Foggy's instructions. He walked over to his friend, judging the position that Foggy was in before he carefully leaned over his friend's lap. "I'm sorry." He'd told himself not to apologise again, but he couldn't help it... the guilt was so overpowering, he thought he might start crying even before Foggy started.

"You'll... tell me if you need to move, right?" Foggy asked.

"I'm fine." Matt didn't say that the spanking, or his wounds, couldn't hurt nearly as much as how he was feeling inside... but he did adjust his position to allow himself to get more comfortable.

The first smack took both of them by surprise. Matt winced as a second one landed almost on top of the first... and then a third and a fourth. Each smack overlapped with the last one, igniting the pain from the previous swat.

Matt hissed out a sharp breath, feeling his eyes well up with tears. The guilt was close to overwhelming... and even though Foggy was swatting him hard, it was nothing compared to how much he was hurting inside.

Matt bit back a gasp when Foggy's hand began swatting his thighs. He couldn't stop the groan when Foggy started over from the top. He felt tears trickle out of his eyes, rolling down his cheeks as he sobbed.

And then it stopped. Matt slumped, unable to hold back the tears. His backside was hurting... but it was a pain that would fade quickly. He didn't know if it was enough... it didn't _feel_ like enough.

"Yeah... we're done," Foggy said quietly. "You're my family too, Matt. I'm not... I can't stay angry with you."

"I'm sorry." Matt pushed himself up carefully, not sure what he needed to do now. The next moment, he relaxed as Foggy wrapped his arms around him. Matt wrapped his own arms tight around his friend, repeating his apology.

"Hey... stop apologising," Foggy said. "We're good, okay? Nelson and Murdock... partners for life. I forgive you."

Matt relaxed, feeling much better than he had since Foggy had discovered his identity.

 **The End**


End file.
